The role of the Division of Allergy and Clinical Immunology of National Jewish Medical and Research Center (NJMRC) in Denver, CO is to provide laboratory cosultation and analysis for the Clinical Proteomics Program in Lung Disease by creating and running a laboratory Core. In multi-center studies, be they clinical trials or observational, a portion of the study resources needs to be directed toward laboratory analysis. This is best done through a designated Core laboratory. Dr. Duncan will provide consultation around choice of protein biomarkers and eventual large scale application of biomarker panels.